Nico Finally Got What He Wanted
by meche13
Summary: The only thing in the of Nico getting Percy is Annabeth. But when Annabeth becomes a two timing skank, will Nico gat his chance with Percy? I think yes... THERE WILL BE LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS;D
1. Chapter 1

It was just about to get dark in Camp Half-Blood, the sun was setting and a gentle breeze was dancing in the air. Percy had just gotten out of sword fighting practice, even though he didn't need it. Nico knew this because he had been stalking Percy since the battle with Gea had been won. Percy walked over to the bench were Annabeth was waiting for him with a cup of water. Oh how Nico loathed Annabeth. Percy peeled his shirt off of his sweaty body and took the cup of water and splashed himself with it. Nico, who was hiding in the shadows couldn't help but feel a little turned on.

It wasn't that Nico was obsessed with Percy (ok maybe a little bit) but Nico had this gut feeling that he needed to watch over Percy. To protect him. To love him secretly. Nico was not shy when it came to love, but the only thing that stood in the way of Nico confessing his feelings to Percy, was Annabeth. Little did Nico know that their relationship would soon come to an end. Nico went back to his cabin and dreamed about his wild fantasies with Percy.

Nico had woken up in the middle of the night to a sound that sounded like a little puppys whimper. He looked into the bunk across to him and saw Percy bundled up in blankets. Nico could see that Percy had just finished bawling his eyes out. 'What is he doing in my cabin?' wondered Nico. "Hey" said Nico "are you ok, why are you crying?" Nico climbed into the bunk in which layed Percy. Nico took Percy's head and held it against his chest. Percys cries began to get softer. "What are you doing here.?" asked Nico in a silvery voice. Percy managed to talk without crying. "Annabeth and I broke up…" Percy said sniffling. Nico put on a face of sorrow, but inside he was bouncing of the walls with joy. "Oh my god Percy, i'm so sorry. But why did she break up with you?" asked Nico Percy let a sod escape from his mouth and went on. " Well, I broke up with Annabeth actually. So it was the middle of the night and I couldn't go to sleep, so I went to Annabeth's cabin. I saw that someone else was there so I took a look through the window. And I saw Luke there. They were both laying down on her bed…. kissing. I guess Annabeth learned how to summon the dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Things were getting worse with Percy. All day he would mope around camp, he wouldn't even try at capture the flag. And in his free time he would just stay in his cabin. Nico couldn't stand seeing Percy in such a miserable state. Don't him wrong he was glad that he was no longer with Annabeth, but it seemed as though the life was sucked out of Pery all the time.

So Nico formulated a plan. tomorrow his plan would thrown into action.

Percy heard a knock at his door the next morning. Percy got up from his bed groggily and answered the door. "SURPRISE!" Nico was in the doorway. Nico was wearing a skull shirt with a leather jacket, some dark gray jeans, combat boots and of course his sword was at his side. Nico had a huge smile across his face. In his arms he held a basket filled with all sorts of blue candy, cologne, ice cream and all seven Star Wars movies. Percy looked shocked with a little smile on his face "Wow, Nico, you know you didn't really have to." Nico felt please with himself. "oh, you totally need this." Nico let himself in and sat down on Percys bunk. "Today you don't have to worry about a single thing, I have everything worked out. Today you a going to have fun and you're going to do it with me." " umm, ok, let me just get dressed really quick" said Percy. Nico thought that maybe he would give Percy some privacy, but before he got the chance to even stand up, Percy started changing, i guess he didn't mind. Nico stared at Percy and thought 'well, why let a good show go to waste.' Percys back was muscular, Nico thought that if Percy did everything without a shirt, he could pass off as a son of Aphrodite. Percy put on a blue shirt with black jeans. "ok, im ready" Percy said with a smile.

Nico and Percy walked towards a shady spot under a tree. "Sooo, you still haven't told me where we are going." complained Percy. Nico smirked and just kept walking. "Nico, where are we-" But before Percy could finish his sentence, everything went pitch black.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy felt a wave of dizziness wash over him, his head spin in every direction. He had felt this before, when he shadow traveled with nico to Luke's house. Nico had used the trees shade to transport them to a... A theme park. Percy look around amazed. "wow, what is this place?!" asked Percy. Nico looked quite pleased with himself. "Just a place that i thought might cheer you up." said Nico.

Percy and Nico stood in front of a big sign that read Six Flags. Parents with their children were playing games and waiting in line for The Titan. Percy smirked at that last ride. There were vendors, clowns, rides, games, and so much more. Percy's face looked like he was just given the keys to an all blue candy shop.

Nico walked a few steps to the entrance and motioned Percy to follow him. They went up to the gates when a member of the staff stopped them and said "Excuse me, but you need a ticket to enter." They staff member was roughly around 18, Nico could tell that he was one of the popular guys at his school, the tag on his shirt read Blake. Percy looked at nico worried, but Nico just smirked. Nico pulled out two candy wrappers from his jacket pocket and handed them to Blake. Blake looked at Nico as if to say, 'you're joking, right.' But before Blake could say anything Nico snapped his fingers. The sound was sharp and loud. Maybe it was just Percys imagination, but he felt a gust of wind ripple out from his hand, across the room. It washed over all of them, making the banners rustle on the walls. "Here are our tickets, you will take them and let us pass through these gates." said Nico with a smile. Blake did as Nico told him to. They both walked in the park. Percy just stared at Nico. Percy look at Nico in amazement, suddenly it made sense. Back when Percy had first met Nico at his school. Thalia had used that same exact charm with the teacher that stopped them from getting in the school. "How did you learn that…" asked Percy smiling. "I have my ways." answered Nico slyly with a smirk.

Nico got a map of the park from a near by stand. "Alright, let see what we have to play with." said Nico. Percy and Nico looked over the map for a little bit. "Here a have an idea." said Nico getting a pen from his jacket. "I'll circle the rides i want to ride and you can box yours." Percy and Nico sat down at a nearby bench. When they were both done, Nico look at the rides that Percy wanted to get on. Bahama Bob Slide, Aqua Man, Run Away River, etc. "Really," said Nico. Percy look pleases with himself. "All the water rides." Nico said. "Fine." "We can go on all your rides since it will take us the entire time, but at the end i want to go on just ONE of my rides." said Nico "ok" agreed Percy

Nico and Percy rode rides, played carnival games , and ate cotton candy all day. Though Nico was close to throwing up and the Flashback, it was still a fun day. Nico did nothing to Percy that might led him to think that Nico Might like Percy. 'At least not right now' thought Nico slyly. When the park was about an hour from closing, Nico announced "ok, its time for my ride, The Titan" Nico said with a dark devilish smile. "Oh shit…" said Percy as he look up at the gigantic ride. Being the son of Poseidon and all, Percy wasn't fond of tall rides, he was more of a Teacups kind of guy. Nico pushed Percy to the cart and they both got in. Nico and Percy each put their seat belts on. Percy looked as if were going to hurl. Nico just waited eagerly in the cart ready to go with a wicked grin. The roller coaster gave a sudden lurch forward, a group of teenage girls in the back started screaming and giggling. 'Well, the Titan easily is easily a 255-foot drop.' thought Percy The drop is so massive, all the wind blowing in his face, his heart was beating the the wings of a humming bird. "brace yourself for the twist!" shouted Nico. Percy's head was lost in a sea of confusion. Even though he was smiling and having the time of his life, he was petrified. Then the cart took a hyper-drop, blast through a tunnel and pulse out over a camel hump that had everyone's tail lifting straight out of the seats. The roller coaster twisted through a 540 degree spiral. By this time all of Nicos and Percys clothes had been dried by the wind, since all of Percys rides had made them wet. Just when Percy thought it was going to be over, they made two last mind-warping 540 degrees spirals, back to back

"I am NEVER EVER going to go on your rides." said Percy. "Aww come on it wasn't that bad." said Nico. Nico and Percy were now exiting the park. "Can we get home another way please this time" begged Percy. Nico rolled his eyes. "Fine, you know we can always call up The Gray Sisters." said Nico "Are you insane!" said Percy "we just had a whole day of riding roller coasters, and you want to ride with The Gray Sisters?!" Percy argued. Percy smirked and said "I'll just call up Blackjack." "ok," said Nico "thats fine."

"Thanks Blackjack" "Anytime boss" the pegasus replied. And that that he flew off. Blackjack had dropped off Percy and Nico at the front of Percy's cabin. Percy turned to Nico and said " Thanks man, i really needed that." Percy smiled that $1,000 smile at Nico. Nico melted right on the spot. "Any time" said Nico returning Percys smile. Percy headed to his cabin, but before he shut his door, Percy look back at Nico smiled. Nico looked down at his feet smiling to himself. He started walking back to his cabin slowly.

If Nico had not been daydreaming of Percy on his walk, maybe he would have seen an angry looking Annabeth starting towards him. Annabeth look straight ahead but bumped Nico's shoulder rather rudely with hers. Nico stopped walking but Annabeth kept on walking like nothing had happened. Annabeth had her nose in the air with her hair whipping wildly while she walked. 'bitch...' thought Nico. 'wonder what's gotten into her'. But Annabeth wasn't the only one acting weird at camp. Everywhere Nico went, the campers looked a Nico funny. They look at him with a mixture of pity and wonder. Nico noticed and thought at that very moment. 'Cabin 10, they know'

Nico changed his course to the Aphrodite cabin with a murderous scowl on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

As Nico went to the Aphrodite Cabin he heard murmurs about him from the other campers.

_Poor Nico…._

_Percy and Annabeth broke up…._

_Nico is what?..._

_And Percy doesn't know…_

_Gay….._

Nico had had it at that last comment. He ful out sprinted to Cabin 10.

Nico flung open the door in a blind rage "WHICH ONE OF YOU SLUTS STARTED THIS!" shouted Nico.

Nico led himself to cabin 10. Cabin of love. The cabin of the beautiful. The cabin that _tends_ to start rumors about who likes who…

All the girls in the cabin pointed to one person in harmony. 'Drew' thought Nico in disgust. Nico march up to Drew with his lips in a fine line. Drew just stood there next to her bed with a smug smile. "So i was right" said Drew."You know, its not a rumor if it is true." Nico was so outraged, that he pinned Drew to her bed and pulled out a switchblade and held it up to her throat. "You fucking bitch, i should have know it was you. You just have to be in every bodys fuckin bussines. You are a disgusting little whore." Nico then treated Drew to some more colorful language. The smile on Drew was replaced with a slight frown. "Not so tough now are you." said Nico, his voice like poison. "No, please not my face." pleaded Drew. Drews eyes were starting to water, but Nico didn't back down. Drew always dreamed of being pinned down by Nico on her bed,she had secretly liked him, but she never imagined it like this. "Its not kind to start rumors about people you know," said Nico with a sneer. Drew turned her face away from his. "And if i were you, i wouldn't want to piss of a son of Hades. You know how the children of Hades are. We love death just as much as children of Ares. " said Nico. Drew was on the edge of tears. "Now Drew, i'm going to tell you what you are going to do. You are going to go and charmspeak EVERY person you EVER told that ridiculous rumor and tell them to forget what you told them about me and Percy-" Drew nodded her head violently. "I wasn't finished bitch!" yelled Nico pressing his blade i little more against her throat. "And i want them to forget by tomorrow morning." Nico released Drew and walked up to the door ready to leave. Drew sat up "but that is impossible" she whined. Nico gave Drew a nasty stare, "well then i suggest you get started right away," Nico look at his watch and said "its 5:30, i want them to forget by 7:00am tomorrow. which gives you a good...hmmm 15 hours. And if you don't, well then ill scratch up your face so bad, nobody like EVER be able to love you EVER again." said Nico putting his blade back in his pocket. And with that Nico slammed the door to Cabin 10. Nico went to his own secluded cabin, mumbling and calling the children of Aphrodite every nasty possible name he could think of. Drew just stared at the door, she was half turned on and half scared to death. "It really is a shame he's gay." said one of the kids in the cabin.

**Hello, it is me. I know that Nico and Percy haven't done *anything* yet. But calm ur tits, it will happen. Yah, i don't think Nico is in the friendliest of moods. Maybe after this story i will just write a one chapter filled with smut.**

**If you would like a new story with new pairing. (i only have like, 4 fandoms) just leave a comment. :) I will see all my lovely little pandas another time. (I'm updating as fast as i can, btw)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear my best friend (you know who you are),**

**Warning this chapter contains lemon. I know u don't like it, BUT YOUR GOING TO SUCK IT UP. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. But if u are going to read it for some odd reason, go ahead, but i don't want to hear any complaining or teasing at school.**

** love meche13 3**

** P.S. readers, this does not concern you, im sorry that you have read this. **

Nico woke up feeling like 1,000 dollars. 'Nothing like giving a good threat before you go to sleep.' he thought. Nico had dreamt of Percy, and all the things he would do to him once he was on best friend status. Nico walked up to Drew that morning. Drew for once was not wearing an designer clothing, she had no make up on, and she had huge bags under her eyes. Nico raised an eyebrow at her. "I did it…" she said in a small voice. Nico smiled and thanked her and kept walking to get himself some breakfast with a grin on his face.

Every day Percy and Nico would hang out. Whether it was being on the same team for capture the flag, or just playing video games at each others cabins. They both got to know each other inside and out. Then one particular evening, Percy got to know Nico a little more inside than out.

It was late June, and the sun was just about to go down. The crickets were chirping and the sweet song of the wind was playing in the hot summer air. Percy walked over to Nicos cabin and asked him if he would like to watch the sunset with him. Nico of course agreed.

It has been about maybe 4 months since Percy had broken up with Annabeth. Nico didn't want to come on too soon, because Percy had been in a very serious relationship.

Percy choose a spot on the shore of the lake at CHB that faced the sun set. The the season cast an orange haze above the horizon, lighting up the sky as if lit by fire, yet the haze was so crisp and clear. The sun, like a large, orange fireball in the distance was partially cloaked by the hanging clouds, which were all splashed with the random colors of hot pinks, reds and even hints of purples and blues. The sun was so large that Nico felt he could almost touch it.

The sun which had it's time to shine for the time it was given, seemed to whisper "Farewell" to the world as it sunk lower and lower in a lazy manner; almost as if it never wanted to leave.

Then the sky turned to a light, dusky purple littered with tiny silver stars. Percy laid on his back so that he could see the stars. Nico did the same. Percy and Nico talked about the mysteries of the world and what they wanted to do when they got out of camp. Percy loved to talk with Nico, he felt like he could tell him anything.

Soon Percy, with his eyelids feeling like lead, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Nico asked him "Whose slave would you rather be for a day, Heras or Ares?" But Percy was long gone into a world of sleep. When Percy didn't answer, Nico propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Percy. 'He is all tuckered out.' thought Nico. 'so cute.' Nico looked at Percy's face. His perfect lips in particular.

Nico slowly leaned closer to Percy, closed his eyes, and he pressed his lips to his. Nico thought that his heart was about to explode. All of a sudden Nico felt pressure being put on his lips. 'Oh My God!' thought Nico. 'He is kissing me back...Percy Jackson is kissing ME, of all people back.' Nico let out a little moan. Percy sat up facing Nico without breaking the kiss. It was a slow, passionate kiss and both were enjoying it. Percy slowly broke the kiss. He looked Nico straight in his eyes. 'I just love Percy's sea colored eyes.' thought Nico. Percy's eyes reminded Nico of a calm day on the beach with a slight breeze and the waves calmly crashing. "I was wondering when you were going to kiss me"

Percy said with a smirk. Nico looked shocked at first, then he smiled, and then he started to giggle. "Well, then i'm definetly not going to stop now." said Nico. Nico grabbed Percys shirt and and pulled him into another kiss, except this kiss was different. Nico's hand were tangled in Percy's hair, while Percy's hand were on Nico's waist. This kiss was more heated. Percy's tongue pleaded for an entrance. Nico let Percy explore every inch of Nicos soft mouth that tasted strangely like pomegranates. Percy moaned into Nicos mouth. Nico was glad that he was enjoying himself. Percy made little butterfly kiss into Nico's jawline, then to the middle of his neck. Percy started to suck on Nico's soft tender flesh. It was Nicos turn to moan. "mmmh, Percy." Nico could feel Percy smile into his neck. Nico pushed Percy back on his back and straddled him. Nico resumed kissing Percy and slowly slid his hand up Percys shirt. Suddenly they heard a twig snap. They both froze… Nico looked to where the sound was coming from. A group of girls were spying on them, giggling. Nico got up and walked over to the girls, this group of girls consisted of me, you and our fellow fangirls. "Aww come on Nico, we were just getting to the good part." Nico gave us a murderous scowl. Nico snapped his fingers and the air shimmered. "You saw nothing…" said Nico. "You will go to you cabins and go to sleep and dream of all your favorite pairings." "O.K." said every one of us at once. We walked away from the scene in a daze.

Nico walked back to Percy and straddled him once again. Smiling, Percy said "You really have to show me how you do that." "Ill show you something tonight, but its not going to be that" said Nico as he winked. Percy laughed, he was so turned on. Percy and Nico closed their eyes and started to kiss again. Nico started to slightly grind on the bulge growing in Percys pants. "mmhh" moand Percy. Nico makes his way down to Percy's neck and started to nibble. "Nico" sighed Percy. "Yes"asked Nico whiled still grinding and eating his delicious treat. "Shouldnt we, ahh, take this to... mhhh, my bed". Percy throw his head back while resting on both his shoulders. No sooner had the words left Percy's mouth, everything had gone black and he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Nico had shadow traveled them into Percy's room on top of his bed. Percy had a slight headache, but he didn't mind. Nico and Percy both kick off their shoes and shirts.

Nico slowly made his way down Percys stomach with light kisses until he reach Percys raging rock hard dick."Stop teasing me, Nico" growled Percy. Percy grabbed Nico and flipped their positions in a blink of an eye. Percy was now on top. 'Oh my god, he is so hot when he is rough.' thought Nico. Percy's brown hair fell into his gorgeous eyes at he look down at Nico. Percy and Nico continued kissing while at the same time Percy removed Nicos pants. Percy trailed his fingers along Nicos stomach until he reached under his belly button. Percy teasingly licked the side of Nicos dick, then his head. Percy made his tongue go in circles on his head, then took all of Nico into his mouth. "Ahhh!. Percy oh my god, mmh." shouted Nico. Percy skilled mouth bobbed up and down making circles with his tongue. In no time Nico had cum in Percy's mouth. Percy eat up all of Nico. Percy smiled and looked at Nico. Nico blushed. Not three seconds had gone by when Percy looked back down and saw that Nico was still hard. "How in Hades are you still hard?" asked Percy. "I could never stay soft around you, Sure it was good, but thats not what i want from you." said nico with a smirk as he got on all fours and stook his ass up in the air waiting for Percy. Percy chuckled. "Not yet, still got to loosen you up." Percy said with a devilish smile. Percy started to finger Nico slowly. "mhh" moaned Nico. Then Percy added a second finger, pumping a little faster. Nico had to bit his lip to keep from crying out. Percy then started pumping faster and faster. "Ahhh, oh my gods Percy! I want it!" yelled out Nico. "say it, what do you want." said Percy still going full speed. "I want you! I want your dick in my ass, now! Percy!...mmhhh" Nico panted. "Demanding aren't we" answered Percy with a smirk.

Percy stopped and without warning shoved himself into Nico. "AHHHH!" yelled Nico throwing his head back. "PERCY!" Percy showed Nico no mercy and plowed through him, pumping in and out of him. Percy grabbed both of Nicos thighs to steady himself. Nico was in heaven. 'oh my god, im not going to be able to walk tomorrow.' thought Nico.. Nico shifted himself so that Percy hit his soft spot. "Oh my god Percy!" said Nico clawing at the sheets. Percy pounded harder, hearing Nicos cries of pleasure. Percy could feel himself about to come. "Nico," said Percy through gritted teeth. "im going to"-"Me too" said Nico. Percy released himself into Nico. Percy gradually slowed down his pace and exited Nico. Nico and Percy, both being absolutely exhausted both collapsed on either side of the bed.

Nico looked up at Percy and giggled "that was….amazing" Percy smiled and pulled Nico closer to him.

Both Percy and Nico instantly went to sleep in each others arms. Each dreaming of being with each other in the morning.

Dear readers

Yes, i know that my grammer is crap.

Yes, im ok with it.

No, im not going to fix it, unless you want to wait for like 2 more weeks for a new chapter.

I hoped u liked it

Plz comment new pairings that you would like for me to write about. Dosent have to be yaoi, or have sex in it.

Plz review^.^


End file.
